gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Book of the Stranger
"Book of the Stranger" is the fourth episode of the sixth season of Game of Thrones. It is the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. It will premiere on May 15, 2016. It was written by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, and directed by Daniel Sackheim. Plot Tyrion strikes a deal. Jorah and Daario undertake a difficult task. Jaime and Cersei try to improve their situation. Summary In King's Landing At the Wall In the Vale At Runestone, Robin Arryn trains at his archery in front of Lord Yohn Royce. Petyr Baelish arrives with a retinue of Arryn guards. A confrontation ensues, in which Petyr accuses Yohn of giving away the information regarding the location of Sansa Stark to House Bolton. After a tense few moments Lord Royce swears his loyalty to Robin, and he is let off without punishment. Petyr and Robin decide they have to muster the Vale knights to march north and aid Sansa. In The North At Winterfell, Osha is brought before Ramsay Bolton, who says that while her fellow captive Rickon Stark has value to Ramsay, he is unsure of her worth. Osha denounces the Starks, saying that her servitude and loyalty to them were forced. She also attempts to seduce Ramsay, getting into his lap and kissing him, all the while trying to get the knife he had been using to peel apples. Ramsay seemingly falls for it, saying that it took much longer for him to get Theon Greyjoy over to his side but that Theon told him everything, including how Osha had seduced Theon in order to help Rickon and Bran Stark escape Winterfell. He then stabs Osha in the throat. She dies shortly thereafter. In the Iron Islands Theon Greyjoy returns home to Pyke, where he learns of the death of Balon Greyjoy. His sister, Yara, is unhappy about his return and betrayal when she made an attempt to rescue Theon from Ramsay in Season 4. Theon explains that Ramsay "broke him into 1,000 pieces" and Yara states that she knows, since Ramsay had sent Balon and Yara one of those pieces. Yara then suspects that Theon has come back to claim himself king of the Iron Islands, but he insists that he does not want the crown and instead wishes Yara to rule the Iron Islands. In Meereen In Vaes Dothrak Ser Jorah Mormont and Daario Naharis approach the outskirts of the city, Daario taunting Jorah about Daenerys's prowess in the bedroom. Jorah doesn't take the bait, however, and preps Daario for entry into the city, convincing him to bury his weapons since they are not allowed. Daario agrees, but is especially reluctant to give up his stiletto. During the exchange, Daario catches sight of Jorah's Greyscale infection; Jorah assures him that he hasn't passed the contagion on to Daario. Within the city itself, Jorah and Daario run afoul of a pair of riders who see through Jorah's claims to be a wine merchant. Daario takes care of the younger one while the older one tackles Jorah. The knight is nearly undone, but Daario saves him at the last minute, with the stiletto he smuggled in. Daario smashes the bloodrider's skull with a rock so that no one will think he was killed with a weapon. Meanwhile, the High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen gives Daenerys a commentary on the other crones. Some of them hate Daenerys, thinking the Dothraki should not interbreed with other races, but the high priestess dismisses them, saying that the dothraki have always interbred and have never been concerned with blood purity. To illustrate her point, the high priestess indicates another of the khaleen, a Lhazareen taken from her village at the age of twelve. Daenerys asks to relieve herself, and the high priestess sends the Lhazareen with her. As they walk, Daenerys learns that the Lhazareen's khal died when she was only sixteen. Noticing the young woman's limp, she observes it was a shame he didn't die when she was younger, to which Lhazareen grins. The pair are interrupted by Jorah and Daario, who take the Lhazareen hostage. Daenerys, unsurprised to see them, nixes their plans of escape – they have minimal chance of leaving Vaes Dothrak, let alone getting back to Meereen – and tells them that she has a plan. She asks the Lhazareen if she is willing to help them, calling her a khaleesi (queen) instead of a khaleen (crone). The girl reluctantly agrees. During the khalar vezhven, the khals argue about how to deal with the corpse of the bloodrider; Khal Moro defuses the situation by reminding them that Aggo was his bloodrider, and he does not care about finding the killer. Daenerys is then brought in. Moro insists that she join the dosh khaleen but another khal expresses interest in making her his khaleesi, while another suggests ransoming her to the Wise Masters. Daenerys dismisses all of them; she claims that they are all petty and weak, and reminds them that Khal Drogo was willing to cross the sea in wooden horses for his conquests. Since none of the khals is capable of leading the Dothraki, Daenerys declares that she will lead them herself. After a pause, Moro and the khals burst into laughter. Disgusted with her insolence, Moro declares that she will be raped by each of the khals, then by all of their bloodriders, and then, if she is still alive, by their horses. Daenerys's broad smile deepens at his threats – then she knocks over the braziers at the center of the temple, setting the entire building aflame. The khals desperately attempt to escape, only to find the temple's only door barred. Moro tries to confront Dany a final time, but she upends the last brazier on him, completing the conflagration. As the flames climb higher, the dosh khaleen and khalasars gather in confusion. Eventually, the doors collapse and Daenerys emerges, unburnt again. many of the assembled bow immediately, with the high priestess and the rest of the dosh khaleen following after a moment. Jorah and Daario move to the front of the crowd and bow last. Daenerys regards them all with a cool look as the flames climb high around her. Appearances First * Kesh * Khal Rhalko * Khal Forzo Deaths * Ahko * Osha * Khal Rhalko * Khal Forzo * Khal Moro Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell *Aidan Gillen as Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Conleth Hill as Varys *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon *Iwan Rheon as Lord Ramsay Bolton *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Natalia Tena as Osha *Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister *Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella *Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn *Enzo Cilenti as Yezzan zo Qaggaz *George Georgiou as Razdal mo Eraz *Eddie Jackson *Yousef Sweio *Michael Heath as Kesh *Joe Naufahu as Khal Moro *Tamer Hassan as Khal Forzo *Souad Faress as a High Priestess of the Dosh khaleen *Hannah John-Kamen as a Dothraki widow *Chuku Modu as Ahko *Staz Nair as Qhono *Deon Lee-Williams *Elie Haddad *Andrei Claude as Khal Rhalko *Darius Dar Khan *Fola Evans-Akingbola as a Moro's wife *Wuese Houston-Jibo as a Dothraki widow *Diogo Sales as a Moro's bloodrider *Junade Khan as a Moro's bloodrider *Michael Hodley *Robert Fawsitt as a loyal Night's Watch man *Portia Victoria *Oliver Stockwell Cast notes *20 of 27 starring cast members appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Hannah Murray (Gilly), and Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *Dorne does not appear in this episode. Bran Stark, Arya Stark in Braavos, Samwell Tarly and Gilly on the way to Oldtown, and the Tully/Frey subplots do not appear in this episode. *The Eyrie returns to the Title sequence, last seen at the beginning of Season 5. As with that episode, the events in the Vale of Arryn do not actually take place in the Eyrie but at Runestone, the seat of House Royce, but the production team explained they can only justify the expense of creating so many individually animated map markers and they often use a region's capital as a stand-in for the whole area. *The Stranger is the aspect of The Seven that represents death. The holy text of the Faith of the Seven is The Seven-Pointed Star, which is divided up into internal books (like the real-life Christian Bible, etc.) - i.e. one internal division is the "Book of the Maiden" (devoted to The Maiden, another aspect of the Seven). The episode takes its name from when Margaery points out that the High Septon is quoting a verse from the Book of the Stranger. Only the Book of the Maiden has been mentioned by name in the A Song of Ice and Fire novels so far, but it is presumed each aspect of the godhead has its own book. *As David Benioff directly points out in the Inside the Episode featurette, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark have never actually appeared on-screen before in the entire TV series. Even during the first episode, "Winter is Coming", when the Stark children line up to formally welcome King Robert Baratheon Jon isn't standing alongside them because he is a bastard (he instead stands behind them alongside Theon Greyjoy, as the two share a similar position - Theon was a Ward of the Starks, not a son). He was then explicitly not at the feast that night because Catelyn thought the royal family would be offended by his presence (in the novels he wasn't seated at the main table with the king and nobles and was down at the tables with the commoners, in the TV version he wasn't even in the building, but either way he didn't interact with Sansa). In the next episode they both left Winterfell, Jon Snow going north to the Wall, and Sansa going south with their father Ned to King's Landing. Nor is this a peculiarity of the TV series: even in the novels, there simply weren't any scenes of Jon interacting with Sansa before they left Winterfell (nor were any incidents from their childhoods related in flashback). **Sansa speaks to Jon about "the day we left Winterfell": they did indeed leave the castle on exactly the same day, in Season 1 episode 2 "Kingsroad", even if they weren't both on-camera. Jon took the opportunity of Eddard leaving to ask to join the Night's Watch, so he rode along with the royal party the short distance to the crossroads with The Kingsroad: then Jon and his uncle Benjen Stark turned north, while the royal party (including Robert, Cersei, Eddard, Arya, and Sansa) turned south. **The only time that Sansa ever even thinks of Jon Snow is in the fourth novel, when she is still hiding in the Vale of Arryn with Littlefinger, and someone mentions in passing that Eddard Stark's bastard son was recently elected Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. This inwardly startles Sansa and she considers that she hasn't even thought about Jon in a very long time, but the fact that he is the only member of her nuclear family that she knows is still alive, it makes her think of happier times at Winterfell. In the TV series she was similarly informed about Jon's recent election, but in Season 5 by Ramsay Bolton under different circumstances (and not privy to Sansa's internal POV narration's musings as in the book). **Sansa's view in this episode that she was "an ass" to Jon does seem to more or less line up with the descriptions given in the novels (though she seems to be exaggerating). Sansa is very much her mother's daughter, and Catelyn Stark completely ignored Jon Snow - she didn't mistreat him, but she was not his "stepmother", and in fact it was a great shame against her that Eddard brought Jon to live alongside her lawfully born children. Jon didn't think Catelyn's resentment was unusual and never expected more of her. Similarly, Sansa apparently didn't have much regard for Jon and apparently ignored him most of the time, so they didn't interact much even "off-screen" in the books. Jon was always closer to Arya, who was another social outcast of a sort due to her tomboy nature. An early chapter does have Arya mentally note that Sansa was always careful to refer to Jon as their "half-brother" and a "bastard" (as a legal term, not explicitly pejorative) - probably under the influence of Catelyn. On the other hand neither Catelyn nor Sansa ever mistreated or mocked Jon, they just avoided him. *Old Nan's kidney pies did not lack for peas or onions, but no mention was made about the gravy. *The encounter between Brienne of Tarth, Davos Seaworth, and Melisandre in Castle Black's courtyard addresses several logical questions about how they would react to each other, in rapid succession. First, Davos is indeed curious about what exactly happened to Stannis Baratheon and Shireen (whom Melisandre burned as a sacrifice). Second, Brienne accurately points out that she did in fact meet Davos before (and also Melisandre), as she was a member of Renly Baratheon's Kingsguard - they met during the formal parley between Stannis and Renly back in Season 2 episode 4, "Garden of Bones" (though Brienne didn't say anything at the time). Third, upon meeting Davos, Brienne bluntly admits that she "executed" Stannis (in the Season 5 finale), and that just prior to this Stannis outright confessed that he used blood magic to assassinate Renly. Brienne makes of a point of glaring at Melisandre, who of course was the one performing said magic (actually Shadow magic, a seen in "The Ghost of Harrenhal"). **Brienne's arrival enables Melisandre avoids telling Davos that she sacrificed Shireen. *Tyrion says that a clever man once said that of course you "make peace" with your enemies, otherwise you'd already be friends. It was actually Littlefinger himself who said this to Eddard Stark back in Season 1 episode 7 "You Win or You Die", urging he should make peace with the Lannisters instead of openly revealing that Joffrey was really a bastard born of incest (though Littlefinger was also trying to manipulate Eddard at the time). Littlefinger never explicitly said this to Tyrion on-screen, though it is reasonable to assume he probably used it as a common line when urging diplomacy, i.e. perhaps at an off-screen Small Council meeting in Season 2, he might have said this to defend why he should go as an envoy to treat with Renly Baratheon, instead of abandoning all attempts at diplomacy. *This episode once again brings up a discrepancy with the currency used in Slaver's Bay, the "Gold Honor" coin. In Season 5's "The Gift", Yezzan zo Qaggaz indeed bought Tyrion at a slave-auction for 1 Gold Honor, as he recounts in this episode. For Jorah Mormont, a well-trained knight being sold as a gladiator, the bidding started at 12 Gold Honors and he was bought by Yezzan for 20. In the novels, it is stated that a bid of 5,000 Gold Honors at auction for a pair of slaves sent to the fighting pits is actually thought to be an insultingly low offer. In the subsequent Season 5 Blu-ray set, the "Histories & Lore" animated featurette on "The Fighting Pits of Meereen" contradicted this, by stating that a champion gladiator slave can be worth 300,000 Gold Honors - a figure much more closely in line with the relative value of the Gold Honor given in the books. Benioff and Weiss wrote both "The Gift" and this episode, while Dave Hill writes the "Histories and Lore" featurettes - Hill understands the relative value of the Gold Honor given in the novels, but apparently never corrected Benioff and Weiss about this. *Razdal mo Eraz returns in this episode, the political envoy from Yunkai who was introduced back in Season 3 episode 7 "The Bear and the Maiden Fair". He also summarizes his encounter with her from that episode: he outright offered her a fleet of ships to transport her army to Westeros and just leave Yunkai's slave-masters to their own devices, which he felt was a generous and mutually beneficial offer, but she refused and insisted on staying to topple the slave-masters. His return now is not an invention of the TV series due to economy of characters: after meeting with Daenerys in the third novel (much as he did in Season 3), he later returned in the fifth novel, in which he was one of the lead politicians arranging the Yunkai/Astapor/Volantis slaver-alliance now opposing Daenerys's rule over Meereen. *In the novels, Yezzan zo Qaggaz was actually one of the Wise Masters of Yunkai - though the character was significantly changed, as in the books he is morbidly obese and one of the more powerful slave-masters. In Season 5, he bought Jorah and Tyrion at a slave-auction on the outskirts of Meereen - seeming to imply that in the TV show he is one of the Great Masters of Meereen, not of Yunkai. On the other hand, this never ruled out the possibility that he was a Yunkish slave-master visiting Meereen for the gladiator games (as it as stated the Yunkish slave-masters themselves wanted the games to open because they brought in a lot of money for the entire region). Now in this episode, it is stated that Yezzan is representing the (reconstituted) Good Masters of Astapor. Exactly which of the three major cities of Slaver's Bay TV-Yezzan is supposed to be from is therefore unclear. Then again, he doesn't necessarily need to be "from" one of them, as there are slave-masters and merchants that move around between the slave-markets of all three cities to conduct trade. *The *It has been clarified by G.R.R.M. that the Targaryens are NOT immune to fire. The birth of the dragons was a magic one. Either this has been changed in the series so that at least Daenerys is immune or resistance (and other Targaryens might not be) or, perhaps more likely, that Daenerys survived the temple conflagration because the khals didn't – their lives paying for hers in simple blood magic. *In both the books and the series, Vaes Dothrak is a city of tents and a handful of permanent wooden structures (such as the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen). However, Jorah and Daario are attacked in an alleyway formed by buildings of mud brick. Gallery Book of the Stranger 01.jpg Book of the Stranger 02.jpg Book of the Stranger 03.jpg Book of the Stranger 04.jpg Book of the Stranger 05.jpg Book of the Stranger 06.jpg Book of the Stranger 07.jpg Book of the Stranger 08.jpg Book of the Stranger 09.jpg Book of the Stranger 10.jpg Book of the Stranger 11.jpg Book of the Stranger 12.jpg Book of the Stranger 13.jpg Book of the Stranger 14.jpg Book of the Stranger 15.jpg Book of the Stranger 16.jpg Book of the Stranger 17.jpg Book of the Stranger 18.jpg Book of the Stranger 19.jpg References de:Das Buch des Fremden (Episode) fr:Book of the Stranger ru:Книга Неведомого Category:Season 6 Episodes